Weapons
Since ancient times, those with the power to exercise force have controlled the fates of those without. It is no different in The Metropolis, where only the mighty Ninjas possess the strength and wisdom to carry these instruments of war into battle against our enemies. So it must be, lest our savage foes overwhelm The Metropolis and render the sacrifice of The Wanderer in vain. Gaze in stunned disbelief at the tools of their destruction. *''NOTE:'' Weapons available for Ninjas only. Boomer Crafted in Metropolis armories from antique schematics, this compact automatic grenade gun's reintroduction to the front lines marked a staggering reversal for our opponents in the treacherous Sawnose Confederacy. Those who blueprinted this heavy, hard-kicking weapon christened it AR-35 HEDP-PDW. In the master index of Metropolis ordnance, it carries the designation 7P14. We call it Boomer. Double Trouble A fighting man once said that two is one and one is none. His name is lost in the mists of time, but his wisdom lives on in this fearsome doppelblaster. Legend attributes its mechanism to the genius of a pre-collapse gunsmith named Gast. In the hands of the Ninjas, its blistering rate of fire delivers a harsh punishment to any who dare assault the walls of The Metropolis. G7 HAIR The Heavy Automatic Infantry Rifle was standard issue when the earliest Ninjas repulsed Clan Halcyon at the Tarlenheim Gap, and its image appears on monuments all over The Metropolis. Some still favor this tried and true war-horse even today, usually in combination with the FU-1 underbarrel launcher. G7s manufactured by Metropolis foundries may lack the fine polish of those made by Arbatska Oruzav in the twilight before the collapse, but they make up for it with excellent medium range lethality. A mere citizen cannot appreciate the many years of loving craftsmanship which went into the design and construction of this brutal tool of mayhem. Good News There was a time, an era of peace and sloppy long-haired complacency, when our ancestors received good news from friends and family: “It's a snow day!” “Mr. Knickerbocker is out sick!” “You are not the father!” In our era, those who would defile The Metropolis receive their good news from Ninjas armed with the SG-28 precision rifle. Combining a full suite of atmospheric sensors and an active harmonic barrel modulator in a compact bullpup package, this weapon is guaranteed to shoot 0.3 MOA or better in hurricane conditions. Accessories include a quick-loading canister shot attachment for when one projectile at a time just doesn't cut it. No, you can't touch. Why would you even ask? KV7 Nicknamed Ramesses after an ancient king who liked breaking stuff to look tough, this fast-firing flechette rifle was specially commissioned to quell the thin skinned yet persistent Camn'tur shamblers. In the years since the extinction of that foul race, it has given sterling performance in battles across the breadth of our former domain. Look on this work, ye puny, and despair that you will never know the joy of turning your enemies into tungsten pincushions! Louder Than Some Fabricated by the atomic pirates of Old Kyiv during the last desperate months before their exodus from Earth, this assault carbine was found in the sealed vaults they left behind. In the tongue of its makers, which today is spoken by less than two hundred individuals, it was called Idi svoyey dorogoy. The Ninjas who wield it now, on continents and worlds far distant from its Polesian motherland, have their own names for this fearsome gun. No citizen has ever mastered it, nor ever shall. Reason When the enemies of The Metropolis cannot or will not listen to reason, they find themselves listening to Reason instead. This four-barrel handheld rotary ripper trades caliber for volume of fire, sweeping vermin from the battleground with a hail of bullets. Many a charging horde of DeeJes met a deserved end facing Ninjas armed with Reason. The latest model comes with an onboard laser designator and battlefield electronics module for point-and-click airstrike targeting. ZB-61 A legacy of The Metropolis's founding, this cheap yet reliable machine gun was produced in massive numbers to arm young Ninjas. Making a defiant stand behind the refugee caravans, they drove back those who wished to snuff out humanity's final sanctuary at the hour of its birth. Now retired from active service, the ZB-61 can still sometimes be found in wasteland outposts and equipment caches. This weapon is also known to some as the Spacebren, a name of uncertain etymology.